Enigmatic Soul
by Wolflover235
Summary: Sequel to 'A heartless enemy with a strange desire' Six months have passed, Kagome is carrying on a normal life, but a sudden sickness brings Kagome in search of Naraku...But, is it really sickness, or is it something else?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while since you have read my Naraku and Kagome fanfiction "A Heartless enemy with a strange desire." **

**I have finally come up with a sequel, or something like that, just to warn you though, please do not get upset at how I type where Kagome works, I don't know anything about Japan, so, just a heads up she will be working at a fast food place.**

**So, Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The Test-

"Kagome!" Ayumi, along with her other two friends came dancing in the restaurant.

"Hey Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, what's up?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing, just stopping by for lunch, want to join us?" Eri asked.

"I...I don't know, I am the one who serves the food here..."

"Go on Kagome, take your lunch break." One of the other female workers walked up to her.

"Thank you." Kagome said.

The lady nodded, and walked off.

"So, what will I be serving us today?" Kagome asked.

"Burgers of course, with large fries." Yuka giggled.

"Right, and you're the only one that wants mustard right?" Kagome asked.

"Yep!" She nodded.

"Ok, I'll be right out." Kagome went into the kitchen, and began fixing four burgers, and started the fry steamer.

When the burgers were ready, she set up a tray, setting the plates on them and walking out of the cooking room, and sitting with her friends at a table they fixed.

When everyone was served, Kagome put hers in front of her.

Her three friends stared at her.

"What?" Kagome asked, they were staring at her burger like it was something different, so what she put a couple extra things in.

"Kagome, you never put a single pickle in your burger." Eri announced.

"And since when did you like tomatoes?" Yuka asked.

"And how can you stand to have Ketchup, Mustard, AND Mayonaise on your burger?" Ayumi asked, wrinkling her nose.

Kagome looked down at it, they were right, who would even eat this?

Her stomache growled, wanting the food.

Slowly, she took a bite.

"Well?" Ayumi asked.

"It's delicious." Kagome said, taking another bite.

Her three friends blinked surprised, but shook it off, and ate their burgers.

After Kagome finished hers, she grabbed all her friends' plates when they were done, and went into the kitchen to clean up.

In the middle of cleaning her last dish, her stomache rumbled, and was uninviting the burger she had just ate.

Dropping the glass dish, she ran for the bathroom.

"Kagome?" Ayumi gasped out and the three ran in the bathroom after her.

They easily opened the stall she was in, for she didn't close it.

"I guess that burger was too much." Kagome whispered out.

Her three friends moved over to her, comforting her as she rejected her lunch, throwing it up.

"I think I'm ok." Kagome said after a while.

"Do you want one of us to drive you home?" Eri asked.

"No, I gotta get back to work." Kagome said.

"But Kagome, you've been throwing up for five minutes, I think you need to go home and get some sleep." Eri said.

"I have to ask my manager." Kagome said.

"Already taken care of, she said go home until you get better, 'Can't afford to have anyone else sick'." Yuka said, immitating the conversation she had with the boss.

Kagome nodded, walking over to the sink, and washing up.

She was guided over to Ayumi's car, and her friends drove her home.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Her mom asked when she walked in the house looking horrible and pale.

"Nothing, my lunch didn't agree with me. I am going to bed." Kagome said, and dragged her feet upstairs, and falling on her bed.

... ... ... ...

It had been five months since Naraku had seen Kagome.

He felt lost.

When he saw her five months ago, he didn't take his little 'Six Years' literally.

He wondered if she had forgotten about the demon world.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Kagome woke up when her mom entered the room.

"I brought some soup." Her mom said, sitting next to Kagome.

"Thanks." Kagome mumbled, and sipped it slowly.

"Your boss has offered you the day off tomorrow if you're not well." Mom said.

"I'll be better by tomorrow, it was just today's lunch, I put some things in there that I don't normally like." Kagome said.

"Well, that would explain it." Mom said laughing a little.

When Kagome finished the soup, she fell back to sleep.

...(Crickets in the night)...

"Kagome! You're friends are here to see you." Mom called from downstairs.

Kagome sat up slowly, still tired.

"Hey Kagome, how are you." Eri asked first, as the three girls walked in.

"I'm feeling better." Kagome said.

"Good, we brought you up some breakfast." Ayumi said, handing her a plate of eggs and toast.

"Thanks." kagome said, and began eating.

"So, you're boss has officially forced you to have the day off, what do you want to do today?" Ayumi asked.

"Hmm, I don't know." Kagome said.

"We can shop." Eri smiled.

"yeah." Ayumi and Yuka agreed. "Kagome? Want to do that?" Eri asked.

She was silent.

"Aw, not again." Kagome cried out before she dropped the plate that was half empty and she ran to her bathroom.

Of course her friends were at her side for the next five minutes again.

"I thought it might have just been food poisoning." Eri said.

"Why is my stomach rejecting everything?" Kagome asked, as she sat down on her bathroom floor.

The room was silent, everyone was trying to think of what could be causing this.

Suddenly, Yuka stood up.

"Kagome, have you taken a test?" She asked.

"Um, yeah six months ago before I graduated from highschool." Kagome said confused.

"Not that kind of test." Eri stood up with Yuka, knowing what she was talking about.

Ayumi was slow at first, but then she understood, "Have you taken a pregnancy test?" She asked.

Kagome felt her face get hot, "WHAT! You can't honestly think that just this has gotten you to think that I am pregnant, if there was a guy I was with, I'd tell you!"

The three girls looked at one another.

Kagome suddenly gasped, a guy she was with, now she remembered, but how could he... A demon... No, i-it couldn't be.

"come on, we'll go buy you a pregnacy test." Eri said.

Kagome was dragged out of the house, she was too much into thought to move herself.

During the ride, Kagome wondered, Naraku, could he have possibly gotten her pregnant?

After buying a pregnancy test, they headed back to Kagome's house, and back into the bathroom, where her three friends waited outside, while she took the test.

Once Kagome checked the test, she was relieved to see the negative sign.

She walked out of the bathroom, "I'm not pregnant, I told you."

"Phew, what a relief." Eri said.

With that, the four girls returned to the mall, and shopped till they dropped.

That night, Kagome was preparing for bed, suddenly, the Shikon Jewel glew underneath her shirt.

"What?" Kagome gasped, pulling out the jewel from shirt.

After she pulled it out, it dimmed.

Kagome shrugged, and set it back under her shirt.

She paused, she wondered if she could go for a little visit, surely everyone would be wondering about her.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw the jewel glow once again.

She yanked the string that was around her neck, breaking it and holding the jewel in her hand.

Of course again, it dimmed.

That was weird.

Finally, she made her decision to go to the feudal era, and see Naraku, maybe that's why she was sick, she was 'second' home sick.

"Kagome where are you going?" Mom asked.

"I need to go down the well and have a visit. I think that's why I'm so... 'home' sick." Kagome said.

"ok, well be careful." Mom said.

"I will, see you tomorrow morning, I'll be ready for work by then." kagome said, leaving the house.

She didn't take her time crossing the worlds.

... ... ... ...

Naraku caught her scent almost immediately, she was back.

He left the castle quickly.

... ... ... ...

When Kagome landed softly on the bottom of the well, she put the jewel in her pocket, hoping it would calm down.

Suddenly, something wrapped around her, and she was pulled out of the well.

Before she could scream, she was enveloped in someone's arms and lifted into the sky.

Kagome struggled, thought it was useless.

She looked up at the stranger.

"Naraku?" She gasped out.

"You're finally back." he said.

"yeah, I figued I needed to come back, considering things have not been going well at home." Kagome said.

Naraku looked at her, "Why, what's going on?"

"Well, Almost everything I eat, I throw up, and just before I decided to come here, the Jewel has been acting weird." Kagome said.

"Weird how?" Naraku asked.

She positioned herself to where she could pull the Jewel out of her pocket.

"Why isn't that around your neck?" Naraku asked.

"Well, when I was getting ready for bed, the Jewel began to glow, I took it off and it stopped glowing, I put it back on, and it glew again. So, now I just have it here." Kagome said.

"Do you think it is trying to tell you something?" Naraku asked.

"If it did, it would tell me." Kagome said.

Naraku had reached his castle, and he set Kagome down.

When he released her, a cramp like pain came to her stomache, and she bent over, gasping at the pain.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Naraku asked.

"I don't know. My stomach hurts." Kagome gasped out.

"Let me get you inside." Naraku said, picking her up, and carrying her in.

He laid her down on the bed, and knelt before her, wanting to help her with whatever was causing her pain.

After a few minutes of whimpering, she relaxed.

"Are you ok?" Naraku asked.

"yes, I guess it was just a little cramp." Kagome said.

He nodded.

This was when he caught a scent.

He moved closer to her.

She smelled like...

"Kagome, do you have a mate in your era?" Naraku asked curiously.

Kagome looked at him confused, a mate? What was he... Oh, a boyfriend.

"N-No, why?" Kagome asked.

Naraku moved closer to her, breathing in the her scent.

"Naraku what's wrong?" She asked, wondering why the heck he was sniffing her, he knew her scent didn't he?

Finally he pulled back.

He had caught a slight bit of his scent on the strange scent he smelled, his eyes were widened.

"Naraku, tell me what's wrong." Kagome said.

"Kagome." He whispered.

She stared at him, wondering what had gotten him into this shocked state, and when he finally spoke again, she fell into the same shock state.

"Kagome, you're pregnant."

**A/N: Wow, could not stop typing, I hope you found this as interesting as I did.**

**Please leave some reviews**

**~Wolflover235**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you 'TsukimoriKuchiki13' for reviewing! I have been waiting for a review for so long that I was already planning out chapter 4. **

**Anyways, I still do not own InuYasha or anyone in this story.**

Chapter 2: Truth

Kagome stared in shock and finally found her words.

"N-No, I-I can't be pregnant, I-I took a test, it said negative." Kagome said.

"The scent is strong in you Kagome." Naraku said.

Kagome trembled, was she ready for this?

Naraku wanted to comfort her, but he already knew, the pregnancy was his doing, he took her without even asking.

"Forgive me Kagome." Naraku said almost quietly.

"For what" She asked.

"this is my fault, I took you twice without even asking." Naraku said.

Kagome felt somewhat relieved, partially because she now knew who the baby belonged to.

And for that moment of relief, she felt happiness.

She threw her arms around him as she began to shed tears of happiness.

Naraku was shocked.

"I'll take care of her Naraku, for us." She smiled.

Naraku pulled back to look at her, "Are you sure about this Kagome?"

"Yes." She smiled at him.

Naraku half smiled, he thought she would hate him forever.

He pulled her close to him, and kissed her passionately.

She kissed him back with the equal amount of passion.

He brought her down on the bed, and lifted his lips from hers, lifting up her shirt until it revealed her whole stomache.

He gently set one of his hands on her stomache.

"I think she likes it in there." Naraku smiled.

He then picked up one of Kagome's hands and set it on her stomache, indeed she felt a little bump, a part of the baby, her baby, their baby.

Kagome then looked troubled again.

"What's wrong?" Naraku asked noticing her expression change.

"I haven't been to a doctor to give it any real care." Kagome began to panic.

"Shh, we will go to Kaede's village first thing tomorrow morning." Naraku assured her.

"Thanks Naraku." she smiled again.

He moved her shirt back down, and moved himself to where he laid next to her.

She curled against him.

Naraku enjoyed her this close to him.

He felt whole again.

"Rest now my Kagome, I will protect you." Naraku whispered, resting his chin at the top of her head, and with her warmth and scent, he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wolflover: Rumiko Takahashi!**

**Rumiko: What?**

**Wolflover: Can you PLEASE convince these readers that I do not own your work?**

**Rumiko: Ok, just sign this right here.**

**Wolflover: 'Reads aloud' I, wolflover do not, I repeat DO NOT own InuYasha, If you think that I do, then dream on. My imagination is not that great. 'Signs signiture agreeing that my imagination is not that great.'**

Chapter 3: Baby Care

"Welcome back Kagome, how are you do..." Kaede froze at her words when she saw Naraku walk up beside Kagome.

"Kaede, I was wondering if you could help me with something." Kagome said.

"sure, what is it?" Kaede asked.

"I..I'm pregnant." Kagome said.

Kaede was silent for a minute, and looked over at Naraku.

"Aye, come this way." Kaede said.

WHile Kagome followed Kaede in the house, she looked around for InuYasha, Shippo, or Sango, but none of them were there, where were they?

SHe turned to Naraku before entering the hut.

"Come on, I need you with me." Kagome said.

Naraku followed her in.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Kaede asked.

"Um, about seven months, I never knew until I began throwing up everything I ate yesterday, and the day before that, I took a test and it said negative." Kagome explained.

"A test?" Kaede asked.

"Um, it can read if you are pregnant or not, and it said I wasn't, but then after that, everytime the jewel touched my skin, it kept glowing." Kagome continued.

"Where is the Jewel now?" Kaede asked.

Kagome pulled in her pocket and handed it to Kaede.

Kaede held the Jewel tightly for a few minutes, then walked up to Kagome and felt her stomache.

"Well, you are indeed pregnant. And, the baby is probably what triggered the Jewel." Kaede said.

"Wait, triggered?" Naraku asked, coming to Kagome's side.

"The Jewel only triggers when in the possession of a demon." Kaede explained, and Naraku finished for her.

"That would mean that the baby is a...Demon?" Naraku almost choked out the name of his race.

"Aye, but from what I can feel, I think it is only half." Kaede said.

"Half demon, like InuYasha, and Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"Aye, I hope ye don't mind if I keep ye here with me for a couple days." Kaede said.

"yes, of course. But...Wait...I mean..." Kagome was stuttering, she was happy for this baby and everything, but she remembered that she told her mom she would be ready to come back tomorrow.

"Is something troubling ye?" Kaede asked.

"Do you mind if I... Uh..."

"Kagome, you're back."

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when InuYasha appeared in the hut.

"Hi InuYasha." Kagome said laughing nervously.

"what are you doing back?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome slightly blushed, "I uh...I just found out that um... I'm.. Pregnant."

"Well, that's uh, great, I guess." InuYasha said.

Kagome sighed, he didn't know by who though.

"So, what were you about to say earlier?" Naraku asked.

"Oh, I just need to go home and tell my parents that I will be staying for a while." Kagome said.

"Staying for a while? Shouldn't you get a professional doctor for your baby?" InuYasha asked.

"The baby is not human InuYasha." Kaede said.

InuYasha's ears twitched, and looked down at Kagome confused.

"Naraku mated me InuYasha." Kagome said.

InuYasha looked over at Naraku.

"T-That's great, I-I guess." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku, could we ah, talk for a minute?" InuYasha asked, and was out of the hut in a blink of an eye.

Naraku followed him out.

"InuYasha." Kagome called to him.

"It is alright Kagome, we need to focus on this." Kaede said.

...

"Are you crazy!" InuYasha blurted out.

"InuYasha, I want you to know that I did not want this to happen." Naraku said.

"Then why did you do it?" InuYasha asked.

"It was sort of an... Out of control... Thing...Listen, I haven't even marked her yet, so I am just as shocked as you are." Naraku said.

"If you dare think about marking her, you'd better make sure she wants it!" InuYasha said.

"I don't think she would, if she would, she would have to stay here, forever, we'd be bound forever." Naraku said.

InuYasha sighed, "I guess I need to go tell the others."

"NO, not until she is ready." Naraku said.

"Ok fine, I just want her to be happy, and if you're making her happy, then I'm happy." InuYasha said.

Naraku smiled lightly, "I'm glad you feel that way for her InuYasha."

...

"So, what do I need to do, she obviously doesn't like the food I eat." Kagome said.

"She?" Kaede asked.

Kagome laughed, "I just all of a sudden got so happy, that I thought of it as a girl."

"Ah, well, I am trying to think about what I should make, I have not seen very many people pregnant with a demon." Kaede said.

"Oh." Kagome said.

"Why don't you get some sleep, I will send InuYasha down to the well to inform your family. Do you think you can trust him with this?" Kaede asked, holding up the jewel.

"Y-yes, I think I can." Kagome said.

"You think?" Kaede asked.

"You can trust me Kagome." InuYasha said, coming back in the hut.

Kagome looked at him, "Ok, just, don't give them the basic truth, please?"

"Yeah, I'll think of something." InuYasha said, taking the jewel from Kaede and heading out the village to the well.

Kagome suddenly felt tired, she moved over to a matress Kaede had been preparing.

"I will be right back. You get some rest." Kaede said, and blew out a candle on her way out, surprisingly darkening the whole hut.

Kagome curled into the pillow.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Naraku asked, sitting beside her.

"Yeah, I just... I don't know what to feel right now. Are you happy about this Naraku?" She asked.

He sighed as he laid down next to her, allowing her to curl against him, "More than you'll ever know." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"So, what did InuYasha say?" Kagome asked.

A few moments of silence.

"He said he was happy for you." Naraku said.

Kagome lifted her head to look up at him.  
"What else did he say Naraku?"

"Oh, he's just being a little protective of you, he just gave me a death lecture." Naraku said.

"He's mad isn't he?" Kagome asked.

"No, he just said that if you were happy about this then he was happy." Naraku said.

"So he wans't mad?" Kagome asked.

"No, he was just mad at me for taking you without permission." Naraku said.

"Well, it was sort of both of our faults right?" Kagome asked.

"Right." Naraku said.

"And what about..." Kagome yawned, "What about..."

Naraku kissed her. "Shh, you need to get some sleep."

Kagome sighed, and curled against him again, and let her sleep take over.

Naraku looked down at her, watching her.

Even in the dark, she looked beautiful.

For half of the day, he laid with her, keeping her warm.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, the bold letters are flash backs, also beware, this chapter may be a little emotional, I wrote this last night, and I actually shed a couple tears. **

Chapter 4: Pain.

Kagura arrived back to Naraku's castle, surprised to see it was empty, only being occupied by Kanna.

"Where has Naraku gone?" Kagura asked Kanna.

"The Master has gone to Kagome. She has returned." Kanna said.

"Ok... And where are they now?" Kagura asked.

"They are in Kaede's village." Kanna said.

"hmm." Kagura left the castle.

Just what would Naraku be doing with Kagome near a human village?

She arrived soon.

...

Naraku pulled his attention away from Kagome's scent, and looked out towards the exit.

Kagura had returned.

Naraku worked his way out of Kagome's resting embrace.

He went outside.

"Kagura, what brings you here?" Naraku asked.

'What brings me here? What are you doing here?' Kagura thought to herself.

"I was simply looking for you." Kagura said.

Naraku chuckled at her inner thoughts, "You are wondering what I am doing here."

Kagura was shocked.

"Actually, I am here because Kagome is pregnant, and we are getting care for her." Naraku said.

'So she IS his mate.' Kagura thought.

Naraku ignored her thoughts for once.

"She has just now awoken, you may go see her if you wish."

Kagura was slow, but she sort of missed Kagome, like Naraku had.

She opened the door, entering the dark room.

The sunlight lit up the room.

"Kagura, so nice to see you again." Kagome said, laying in a bed.

Kagura walked in keeping the door open so there would be light.

"So, how have you been?" Kagura asked.

"Pretty good, I bet Naraku already told you." Kagome said.

"Yes, it sounds...Great." Kagura said.

"Yeah, trying to think of names, maybe you could help me." Kagome said.

"Um, sure." Kagura said.

Kagome smiled.

Suddenly, her smile faded and she let out a scream of pain.

"What's wrong?" Kagura asked, not long before Naraku came in.

"Kaede!" Naraku shouted as he moved towards Kagome.

"My stomache hurts, it's worst!' Kagome gasped out.

"Kagome!" Kaede came in.

"What's going on!" Kagome tried to say through the pain.

Kaede seemed shocked, as she pulled up Kagome's shirt.

"Kagome?" Naraku sounded.

She looked over to him.

She began seeing black dots.

"Don't close your eyes Kagome! Don't close your..."

Kagome didn't hear anymore of Naraku's sentence, she fell into a dark sleep.

( 12 hours later )

Kagome felt numb, she opened her eyes, she blinked once, twice, her eyes fluttered rapidly.

She swore, she couldn't feel her body.

Slowly, she moved her head, turning to the side, seeing Naraku sitting a ways from her, his head bowed down.

"Na-Nara..." Kagome croaked out silently.

Thanks to the demons' sharp hearing, Naraku's head shot up and he moved by Kagome's side.

"Kagome, are you ok? Are you in any pain?" Naraku asked, resting his hand on the side of her cheek.

"Where...Wh..Where is..She?" Kagome asked quietly.

Naraku knew she was asking about the baby.

He sighed as he was rubbing soothing circles around her cheek.

"Kagome." He whispered.

"Wh-Where is she?" Kagome asked, her throat hurting like hell everytime she tried to speak.

"Kagome, you had a miscarriage." Naraku said in a choking voice, holding back tears he had been crying for the past eight hours.

Kagome stared at him in shock, she lost her baby.

She shook her head over and over, blinking away tears that kept trying to form.

"no. No no no no." Kagome moaned out repeatedly as she let her tears fall.

Naraku cradled her tightly as he let even more stray tears out.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He whispered out, thought he knew the apology wouldn't be enough.

"I was looking foward" -Sniff- "To this." Kagome cried.

"I know you were Kagome, I'm sorry." Naraku said.

Naraku laid next to her, cradling her securely as she cried away her pain.

:( :( :( :(

Kagura was sitting against the wall outside of the hut, almost feeling Kagome's sadness and pain.

She replayed everything.

**Kagome went out cold, and Kaede began getting some tools.**

**"She's having a miscarriage, the baby won't make it." Kaede said.**

**The moment the scent of blood had hit Kagura's nose, she exited the hut, leaving Naraku and Kaede in there.**

Kagura could only imagine how much Naraku and Kagome had planned out a new life together, now they were broken-hearted, yes, even Naraku was broken-hearted.

Kagura watched as Kaede wnet into the hut.

She had almost forgotten InuYasha, who was sitting on the opposite side of the door, across from Kagura.

He had come just as Kagura exited when Kagome was having the baby taken out.

She remembered that piece too.

**"Kagura, what are you doing here?" InuYasha asked.**

**His small smile faded at Kagura's miserable expression.**

**"She lost it, she lost the baby." Kagura told InuYasha.**

InuYasha was upset as well.

"Kagome didn't deserve this pain." InuYasha said aloud, cutting Kagura off her memory visions.

She looked over at InuYasha.

"How could she lose something so precious to her." InuYasha kept talking to herself.

...

Kaede came into the hut, Kagome was silently weeping as she was resting in Naraku's embrace.

"Kagome." Kaede whispered.

Kagome slowly turned her head to face Kaede.

"You need to drink this, it will help you have less pain when your body returns it's feeling." Kaede said, handing her a small cup.

Kagome drank it absentmindedly, and leaned her head back down on Naraku, and fell asleep.

Naraku continued to comfort her, running his hand through her hair.

"I am terribly sorry for this Naraku." Kaede said.

Naraku nodded, "I am the one who hurt her, it's my fault."

"no it is not." kaede said.

"yes, this is my responsibility, I should have known that once I had claimed her virginity, it would lead her to pregnancy, I was so stupid." Naraku said.

"It is not your fault, things like this happen, and it is absolutely no one's fault." Kaede said.

Naraku remained silent.

Kaede put a hand on Naraku's shoulder, squeezing it assuringly before exiting the hut.

"Is she alright?" InuYasha asked as soon as Kaede stepped out.

"She is tired right now, I suggest we take all of this slow and have some patience, this is hard for them, we must let them heal emotionally." Kaede said.

InuYasha nodded.

He sat back down, this time, next to Kagura, she was worried for Naraku and he was worried for Kagome, they had to help eachother.

**A/N: Well, that is the end of this chapter :,(.**

**Please leave some reviews**

**~Wolflover235**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Comfort

Kagome awoke that evening.

Everything was hitting her in the face, she felt as if her life was falling apart, all because she lost almost the most precious thing to her.

She couldn't help but let out more tears.

Naraku hearing her cry, he moved his arm around her, she was still resting against him.

"Shh." Naraku tried to soothe her.

"Are you in pain?" Naraku asked, wondering if her nerves had returned.

She nodded slowly, her body was indeed stiff and felt like she had a thousand needles in her.

Now she was crying for two things.

"I will go get Kaede to find some pain relievers ok?" Naraku asked as he slowly sat up.

She nodded, not really wanting to be alone.

"InuYasha." Naraku called from the bed.

InuYasha entered the hut.

"Stay with her while I go get Kaede." Naraku said, and left.

InuYasha moved over to Kagome, kneeling next to her.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a cry baby." Kagome said during sniffles, looking at him.

"No, Kagome, it's ok to be sad, this isn't something to really be happy about. Oh what am I saying? I'm sorry Kagome." InuYasha said.

InuYasha remembered, all the times she was sad, he would just push her ahead and tell her to stop being such a 'cry baby'.

"I'm glad you're here for me InuYasha." Kagome said.

"I couldn't just let you handle this with Naraku on your own." InuYasha said.

Kagome smiled a little, "Where are Sango, Shippo and Miroku?"

"Oh, Sango has rebuilt her village, and they are there right now." InuYasha said.

"Oh." Kagome said simply.

Kaede came in.

"You are in pain, Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"Just a little." Kagome said.

"Well, drink this, it has also made sure your stomache gets what it needs, you haven't eaten in three days, do you want anything?" Kaede asked.

"No, not right now." Kagome said, before drinking the substance.

Kaede nodded and left the hut.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone now." InuYasha said and stood up preparing to walk out.

"InuYasha." Kagome whispered.

He turned to her.

"Thank you for being here." Kagome smiled.

"Anytime Kagome." InuYasha said, and walked out.

Kagome set the cup down beside her, and relaxed back into the bed.

"If I don't get moving soon, I'll never walk again." Kagome said.

"Hey, you have just been through a c-section, I don't think you should be pushing yourself. You're making great progress, the way you are." Naraku said.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh, though it sort of hurt her stomache.

"So, did InuYasha keep you company?" Naraku asked.

"Yes, I am happy that he is here, I thought he would just abandon me." Kagome said.

"I heard that!" InuYasha said from the outside.

Naraku sighed, looking at the door.

Kagome silently laughed.

"I think I will try to get out of bed tomorrow." Kagome said.

"Kagome, I don't want you to over do it." Naraku said.

"I won't over do it, I just really need to get out of bed, I want to anyway, it's not really fun just laying here like a statue, which is exactly what I've been doing." Kagome said.

Naraku moved over to her.

"Ok, well, let's see how you feel in the morning, then we'll think about it." He said laying beside her.

She slowly tried to roll on her side to face Naraku.

It took her a lot of effort and pain but she did, and Naraku pulled her close to him, of course being gentle.

He kissed her forehead, "Sleep now, my Kagome."

"mm-hmm." Kagome whispered, before falling back to sleep.

...

"Do you still like Kagome?" Kagura asked InuYasha as they sat outside the hut in the same position since that day.

"I may not like her the way I did, but that doesn't mean I don't care about her, I just want her to be happy." InuYasha said.

"Do you still wish to kill Naraku?" Kagura asked curiously.

InuYasha looked at her. "Of course not, that would just break Kagome's heart, and she'd probably shoot a thousand arrows at me if I did."

"Is that the only reason why you don't want to attack him?" Kagura asked.

"No, because Kagome is happy with him, I don't want to ruin that for her. What do you have against Naraku?" InuYasha asked, wondering why she was asking such questions.

"I don't have anything against him, I just want to help him look after Kagome, she's almost like a friend to me, a friend I never thought I'd have." Kagura said.

"I guess we all feel something towards her huh?" InuYasha said.

"yes, she's a pretty compassionate girl. She knows how to turn someone's life around." Kagura said.

InuYasha smiled, agreeing with her saying, he leaned his head back against the wood of the hut, and fell asleep for the first time in two days, yes, he had been awake all that time listening out for Kagome.

Kagura had finally found her sleep too.

...

Naraku listened intently on InuYasha and Kagura's conversation.

He was happy to hear that InuYasha had no intention on killing him anymore.

The two were right, Kagome was a compassionate girl.

Naraku looked down at her, sleeping like no tomorrow.

He kissed her forehead again, before letting his sleep take over, which once again was something he hadn't gotten in a long time, he was too concerned about Kagome to sleep, now that things were starting to calm down, he could rest.

He laid his head on the top of Kagome's and let his sleep take over.

**A/N: Ok, I hope we sort of liked this chapter.**

**Next chapter we will start waking up again, yes 'NekoxUsa', there will be a little part in there for you.**

**I had already planned that out.**

**SO please leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Healing

When Kagome came back into consciousness, she was sort of dazed at first, until she felt a wet feeling on her stomache.

Almost immediately, she thought that her cuts from the C-Section would have reopened.

Slowly, fearing to see all the blood, she looked down at her stomache.

She saw Naraku, kneeling down, and she then noticed, it wasn't her blood, strangely, Naraku was cleaning her cuts, she watched as his tongue traced her cut, and surprisingly, the marks vanished.

"What are you...doing?" Kagome asked.

Naraku finished her cut that was now completely healed.

"I could have done this earlier." Naraku said, as he looked at her.

"Done what earlier?" Kagome asked.

"Healing your cut, the scar is goe now, you don't have to worry about it reopening if you are still planning on getting up today." He said.

"You healed my scar?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Yes, demons can heal wounds like that." Naraku said.

"I never knew that." Kagome said.

Naraku leaned over her, "That's because demons don't normally heal humans."

Slowly, he kissed her.

Kagome kissed him back.

She sighed as they slightly broke it, Naraku keeping himself near her. "I miss that." Kagome whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm ready to get up."

Naraku chuckled as he put one of his arms behind her to sit her up.

Even though Naraku had healed her cuts, she still hurt on the inside.

"Wait." Kagoe said, making Naraku pause.

Kagome took a couple breaths, trying to withstand the pain.

"Are you in pain?" Naraku asked, preparing to lower her back down to the pillow.

"No, just, take it slow ok" Kagome said.

Naraku nodded, he slowly began moving, he slowly began moing back up, moving Kagome to a sitting position.

He felt her hands ball up into fists, holding on to him, he knew she was hurting, he didn't want to push her.

Finally, he had her sitting up, her legs resting off the bed.

Kagome slowly removed one of her hands from his neck, testing out her strength.

When she knew she could sit up, she released Naraku.

"Well, we've made progress." Kagome said, feeling like she should be walking right now, but she knew Naraku wasn't going to let her.

"You're really pushing yourself Kagome." Naraku said, sitting beside her.

"I'm fine." Kagome said, trying to sound assured.

"Kagome, just because I healed your scar, doesn't mean that you're not in pain anymore, I know you're in pain, I can feel it." Naraku said.

Kagome looked at him.

"You can feel it huh?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, now, are you hungry?" Naraku asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Ok, you wait right here." Naraku said, standing up.

He looked at the door.

"Someone wants to see you if that's ok?" Naraku asked, hearing someone outside.

"Sure, who?" Kagome asked.

The door opened, revealing...Sango.

"Sango!" Kagome said happily.

"I'll be right back." Naraku said, leaving the hut.

"How are you Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I've been better." Kagome said.

Sango sat beside her.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Sango said.

"It's ok, I'm glad you're here Sango." Kagome said.

"Yeah, well, InuYasha went to get me last night and forced me to get here." Sango said.

Kagome giggled.

"So, what are you going to do when you're better?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, Naraku's not gonna let me go so easily." Kagome said.

Sango frowned, "He's keeping you hostage?"

"No," Kagome giggled again, "He's just being too cautious, he doesn't want me to work too hard. I don't think I'll be able to cross the well for a few weeks."

"Hmm, I bet InuYasha has that all worked out for you." Sango said.

"yes, so, how are things with you and Miroku?" Kagome asked.

Sango lightly blushed, "Well, I-I don't want to put too much pressure on you."

"What is it Sango?"

"Miroku and I are married." Sango said.

Kagome smiled, "Why Sango, that's great!"

"Shippo has been travelling with Kohaku and Kirara." Sango said.

"Oh, how big has Shippo gotten?" Kagome asked.

"He isn't really that cute little ball of fur anymore, he's been training well with Kohaku." Sango said.

"Oh, maybe while I am staying here, when I get to walking again, maybe I can persuade Naraku to take me to your village." Kagome said.

"That would be great." Sango smiled.

Kaede walked in. "Kagome, you have finally gotten up."

"Yes." Kagome said.

"Here, we will start with this, I don't know how your stomache is going to react to the foods." Kaede said.

Kagome nodded, and took the bowl of soup Kaede was holding, and slowly ate.

Sango stood, "Well, I'm going to be heading back, I'll try to come back in a couple days."

Kagome nodded.

Sango bent down, and gently hugged Kagome.

"Goodbye Sango." Kagome said.

Sango smiled sadly, and walked out.

"Hey where'd Naraku go?" Kagome asked Kaede.

"He's gone to find himself something to eat." Kaede said.

"Oh." Kagome said, and continued eating.

"He is a demon remember." Kaede said.

"Duh, how could I EVER forget?" Kagome asked, and took another bite.

Kaede smiled at her humorous tone.

"His minion Kagura is still here though." Kaede said.

"It's fine, unless she WANTS to see me." Kagome said.

Kaede sat in a chair across the room from Kagome.

"Is it filling? The soup?" Kaede asked.

"yes, so far nothing feels wrong." Kagome said.

When she finished the soup, she handed the bowl to Kaede, and once again, Kagome felt tired.

"I have got to stop being tired." Kagome sighed after Kaede helped her lay down.

"Sleep is best for you in your current state." Kaede said.

"Hmm, that should be old news by now, how long have I been out? five days?" Kagome asked.

"Two days exactly. Five days should be the decent time for you to keep resting, so it is normal for you to be tired." Kaede said.

"Ok, thank you for taking care of me Kaede." Kagome said.

"No problem." Kaede said, blowing out another candle, and left the hut.

Kagome's eyes dropped almost as soon as the room went dark.

**A/N: So, what do you think so far?  
**

**Leave some reviews.**

**~Wolflover235**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is going to be a short chapter, Kagome has a little nightmare.**

Chapter 7: Dream

**Kagome wandered through a dark forest.**

**Somehow, she knew, that demons were hiding, waiting to devour her.**

**"Naraku? Where are you?" Kagome asked.**

**"Right here." His voice sounded in the air.**

**"Where?" Kagome asked again, looking around.**

**"Here." **

**Kagome turned to find him behind her, and when she blinked, he striked her...**

Kagome screamed aloud, but was was being shaken by someone.

"Kagome, you're having a nightmare." Naraku's voice whispered to her.

Her eyes snapped open, and at the moment, not feeling the pain, she shot herself out of the bed, but soon fell to the ground because of her stomache.

"Kagome." Naraku was coming towards her.

"No, stay back!" Kagome crawled back, tears falling down her face.

Her stomache was hurting but she was more focused on HIM.

"What is going on?" Kaede came in.

"I think she's having a nightmare." Naraku said, moving away from Kagome.

"Kagome, wake up." Kaede said.

A few moments of fear continued in Kagome's eyes, but soon, she blinked a few times, and was waking up.

...

Kagome looked around the room confused, Naraku was backing away from her, worry in his eyes, and Kaede bent before her, and this was when the pain processed.

Her stomache was burning.

"Kagome." Kaede said.

"My stomache hurts." Kagome said.

"You're awake." Naraku came back up to her.

Kaede left the hut saying she'd get some pain relievers.

Naraku was helping Kagome up.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"You were dreaming, want to talk about it?" Naraku asked as he laid her back down.

"I was, walking in a dark forest looking for you, and when I found you..." Kagome stopped, and looked up at him.

"What?" Naraku asked.

"You tried to kill me." Kagome said.

Naraku was shocked, he knew now he would never hurt her.

"I guess my mind is still living in the past." Kagome said, trying to comfort herself and him.

"Kagome?" Naraku moved close to her.

"I have the pain reliever, here you go Kagome." Kaede came in.

Kagome once again drank the substance, and once again Kaede left the two alone.

"What did you want to say?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, you know I would never hurt you, right?" Naraku asked.

"Of course I know that, why would I not..?" Kagome paused, "Was I really acting out on my dreams?" Kagome asked seriously.

"Well, when I tried to wake you up, you were sure acting like you were scared of me." Naraku said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...I'm sorry." Kagome kept repeating her apology.

Naraku hugged her, and she returned it, crying...Again.

She hoped she didn't hurt him, his evil is gone, why was she having such a nightmare?

"I'm sorry." Kagome continued.

"It's ok Kagome." Naraku said.

"No, it's not, I want you to know that I trust you."

"I know you do."

"I guess I should get back to sleep." Kagome yawned.

"yes." Naraku laid beside her.

"Are you sure you're not tired of just laying here?" Kagome asked.

"I'm never tired of being with you." Naraku said.

"I guess you got your break when you went hunting right?" Kagome asked.

"That wasn't my break, that was torture." naraku said.

Kagome looked up at him.

"I don't like leaving you." Naraku said.

Kagome smiled, and curled into him and went to sleep.

**A/N: Ok, that was sort of a suckish chapter.**

**BUT! Next chapter is going to be interesting, Kagome is going to ask Naraku a question, try to guess what it will be!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Love

Once again, Kagome awoke in Naraku's embrace.

His hold tightened on her when she stirred.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"yeah." She whispered weakly.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked.

"Sort of." Kagome said.

"I'll be right back." Naraku said, getting up.

Kagome grabbed his arm, "Can I come with you?"

"Are you sure you want to go that far today?" He asked.

"Yes, I want to walk today, please, I'm fine." Kagome said.

"Ok, don't try to hide your pain, I can feel it you know." Naraku said as he put his arms under her, bringing her up.

"I know you can." Kagome said as she worked herself up.

Soon, Kagome was in a slight standing slash bent over position, using Naraku as support.

Her stomach did not like being used, but she lived with it.

"You're doing pretty good for a state you're in." Naraku commented.

"Kaede said I should feel drowsy and out of it for five days, well, it's been four." She said.

"Are you ready to walk?" Naraku asked.

"Walk, limp, crawl, whichever one, I just want to get moving." Kagome said.

"If you get to crawling, then you are going straight back to bed." Naraku said, chuckling at her silly attitude.

He slowly walked, at first, she was dragging behind him, her legs felt numb and stiff, slowly, she took one step, and gasped almost relieved, she felt that there was a muscle in there that had been tight for months, and her moving made it loosen.

She sighed relieved again as her legs began to work more accurately now, and she was taking small shaky steps, minutes passed and they were still a ways from the door, she was suprised that Naraku had all the patience in the world for her.

"You doing ok?" Naraku asked as they got closer and closer to the door.

"Yeah, this is refreshing, Just don't let me go yet." Kagome said.

"I'll never let you go Kagome." He said.

Naraku stopped, stopping Kagome.

"Why don't we change your clothes." Naraku said, reaching over and grabbing a clean set of a white Kimono.

"That might be good. These feel dirty and worn out." Kagome said, looking down at a gown she was in since after the C-Section.

"Ok." Naraku said.

Kagome tremblingly moved back, slowly letting go, and resting against a table that wasn't too far from her.

Slowly, she moved her gown up.

Naraku set the new clothes down on the table and pulled the gown over Kagome's head.

She soon felt cold and...Bare.

Kagome knew he was looking at her, her body.

Instead of saying anything, Naraku picked up the clean Kimono and worked it on her.

"Is that better?" Naraku asked.

"Yes, thank you." Kagome said.

With that, they continued their way to the door, taking slow careful steps.

When the light hit Kagome's face, it felt peaceful.

Naraku helped her out.  
"Kagome, you're walking!" InuYasha jumped up from his spot he had been remaining in.

"Yeah, H-have you been there long?" Kagome asked.

"Just four days." inuYasha said as if it was no big deal.

"You didn't have to just stay in one place for four days." Kagome said.

"Kagura, how long have you been there?" Naraku asked.

"As long as InuYasha." She said, standing before her master.

"Kagome, are ye sure ye should be walking?" Kaede asked, coming up to the group.

"I'm doing better, I just need some water." Kagome said.

"I'll be right back then." Kaede said and walked off.

Kagome leaned against Naraku and sighed.

"You are getting tired." Naraku said, but half asking in his voice.

"I'm fine." Kagome said.

"Here ye go Kagome." Kaede said, handing her a cup.

"Thanks." Kagome said, taking the cup, and took a sip, but found herself more thirsty than she thought.

The water tasted fresh, and wonderful, as if it was cleaning her up in the inside.

"That's what I needed." Kagome sighed.

She still rested against Naraku, she was still a bit tired, she didn't want to admit it, but either way, Naraku knew her feelings.

"Well, time to get you back in." Naraku said.

"I'm going to go for a run, you gonna be ok?" InuYasha asked.

"yeah, have fun." Kagome said.

"Kagura, why don't you join him, you don't need to keep yourself tied here by me. Go." Naraku said.

Kagura nodded, and left with InuYasha.

"Since when do you let Kagura wander so freely?" Kagome asked as she laid herself in the bed, with Naraku laying beside her.

"Since the day you changed my personality." He said.

"Do you still use her?" Kagome asked.

"Not really." Naraku said.

"Then why not...Give her freedom." Kagome looked up at him, "Give her freedom to let her make her new choices, change her personalities."

He looked in thought for a second, "I don't see why not."

Kagome lightly smiled.

Naraku took one hand away from Kagome and held it out.

Soon, a misty heart formed.

Naraku took a deep breath, and when he axhaled, a form of miasma came and surrounded the heart.

After a few minutes, the miasma vanished, and the heart was gone.

"What did you do?" kagome asked worriedly.

"Calm down Kagome, the heart is now within its rightful owner." Naraku said.

"You mean, the miasma sent it to her?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, she will feel a short moment of pain, but afterwards, she will realize what has happened." Naraku said.

Kagome smiled, "Thank you Naraku."

She sighed, she was glad Naraku freed Kagura, but there was something that was still bothering her.

Kagome laid her head down, trying to get her second thought out of her head, she had just asked Naraku to do one good deed, another one would be too much to ask, especially this one.

"What's wrong?" Naraku asked.

"Nothing." Kagome said.

Naraku moved her head up to look at him, "What is wrong Kagome?"

"I just...Nothing." Kagome sighed again, it was a stupid thought, how could she? The first one was just an accident.

"Kagome, tell me what's wrong." Naraku said.

"It hurt, it hurt to loose the first one." Kagome said, tears coming back.

Naraku already knew what she was talking about by 'The first one.'

"Naraku." Kagome whispered, calming her crying, "can we try again?"

**A/N: Ok, sorry for the slowness, it's just, I got a kidney transplant not too long ago, so I know exactly what it feels like to try and get up on a sore stomach.**

**I WAS going to make the next chapter tonight, but, my fingers hurt, my neck hurts cause I've been staring at the computer all day doing other things.**

**I will have it up by tomorrow.**

**Leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, um, 'NekoXUsa and MidnightWhisper15' Actually, what i meant to say in chapter 8, was that Kagome has pain in her stomache, I know how that feels because I have had a transplant, and I had to get up and walk a lot. Well, by this november, that kidney will be one year old, so, yeah, I have the energy, I am not in pain anymore, I was just making a statement and sort of apologizing for making these chapters sort of lame and slow. Thank you for your concern though, Really.**

**Ok, enough of my jibber jabber, here is chapter 9.**

Chapter 9: Time

Kagome almost immediately felt ashamed, and embarassed.

She couldn't tell what expression Naraku had in his eyes, nor did she know what was going through his mind.

"Kagome..." Naraku started.

"I know, it's stupid, I don't know where it came from. I'm sorry." Kagome interrupted.

Naraku rested a hand on the side of her cheek which made her go quiet.

"I would do anything to make you happy Kagome, it's just that...Your pregnancy was a mistake, and it was my fault, and, you loosing it after seeing you so happy, I just don't want to hurt you again, I don't want to risk it." Naraku said.

Kagome understood, she understood that part of Naraku felt guilty for making her pregnant, and the other part just doesn't want to risk hurting her again by loosing another baby.

Kagome rested her hand on his, "I know we lost the first one, but, maybe that was because I didn't take any time to think, or even keep an eye out for myself, I should have known that when my periods were irregular, I should have known that something was wrong when I wake up in the middle of the night with a kick in my stomache..." She continued ranting on about things she had done wrong.

"Kagome, stop, I also don't want to do this because, if we did, we'd be split up again, I can't go back with you to the mortal world, and I am not allowing you to stay here issolated from your family." Naraku said.

"Why won't you try to come down the well with me? Try?" Kagome asked.

"Because it's wrong, that well was meant to split us apart for a reason..."

"Why, so I could try to stay away from you?" Kagome asked shocked by his words.

Naraku immediately understood she was taking it the wrong way, "No, not US, I mean all of the demons, if I came with you, it'd be like just allowing other demons to come through your well and take of the mortal world."

"Then what are we going to do? I can't stay away from you. I love you Naraku." Kagome said, letting more tears out, as she hid her face on the side of his neck.

Naraku agreed with her, he had missed her too, but what could they do? She was supposed to belong with humans, this was why he wanted her to make that wish to forget them, but, then again, if she had, she wouldn't have known what to do with the baby then.

"I have made my decision." Kagome said quietly.

Naraku waited for her to continue.

"If you can't come down the well with me, then I am going to tell my mother the whole truth, about, meeting you, the way you were before, and what I think of you now." Kagome said.

Naraku turned his head to look at her, "Kagome, did you not hear me? I said I will not allow you to live here, issolated from your family."

Kagome leaned up on him, "I am about to be 19 Naraku, they should understand, and you should understand that I am old enough to make my own decisions."

Naraku thought this over, she made a point, she was old enough, but, he couldn't help but still see her as this lost teenager that needed to be safe.

"Naraku, I want you to look me in the eyes, and tell me you don't want me to be with you." Kagome said.

His eyes flashed over to her surprised, his hand moved up to her hair, moving it back, stroking it slowly.

"I do want you to be with me." He said quietly.

"Then you won't try to stop me from being happy." Kagome said.

Naraku nodded, he sat up, moving her up in the process.

"I always want you to be happy."

"Then let me stay with you."

"And what do you think your parents will say?"

"I am sure they will understand, first, I need you to come with me." Kagome said.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"Yes, trust me, you look more human than InuYasha...Well, at least without the...Tenticles and...Bugs...And..." Kagome paused.

Naraku smiled at her attitude.

"Trust me, I have not been like that for a long time. "

"Can we go now? To get this over with?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Naraku nodded.

Kagome nodded back at him, and put a hand on her chest, "Where's the Jewel at?" She began to panic.

Naraku leaned over to another table, and held it in front of her.

"Oh thank god." Kagome sighed.

"Ready?" Naraku asked.

"Yes." Kagome nodded.

Suddenly, Naraku stood, and Kagome was resting comfortably in his arms.

"I think you've been doing enough walking for today." He said.

Naraku walked out.

InuYasha and Kagura were still gone.

Kaede must have been in her hut.

Naraku walked silently through the forest, and he stopped, looking around.

"What's wrong." Kagome asked.

A white dog demon landed before them.

"Damn, InuYasha forgot to tell 'someone' about me." Naraku said, looking up at the dog demon.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER!**

**Yes, I just HAD to put Sesshomaru in there.**

**He was in the ending of my last sequel "A heartless enemy with a strange desire."**

**So please leave some reviews!  
~Wolflover235**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Trouble

"Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered.

He growled lightly.

"You don't want to fight him." Kagome said to him.

Sesshomaru returned his human form, "And why not."

"Because if you do, you'll kill me." She said, tightening her hold on Naraku.

"Kagome!" InuYasha came from behind her and Naraku.

He stood between her and Sesshomaru.  
"You forgot to say anything about Naraku, all these years?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't think he'd come back to look for him." InuYasha said.

"What is going on here?" Sesshomaru asked, confusion in his voice.

"Naraku is one of us now." InuYasha said.

Silence.

Sesshomaru looked over at Naraku, Kagome still held tightly to him, resting safely in his arms.

"I will return back to the west then." Sesshomaru said, and turned, disappearing in a white glow, disappearing in the air.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm...Staying here, Naraku and I are going back, and telling the whole truth to my mom." Kagome said.

"You are staying here? That sounds nice." InuYasha said.

"Yeah, then maybe you can go find your happiness. You don't have to keep covering for me anymore." Kagome said.

"I may leave, but I'm never going to leave you forever." InuYasha said, and leapt off into the trees.

Kagome smiled.

"Are you ready?" Naraku asked when he arrived to the well in a blur.

"Yes." Kagome said, wrapping her arms around him, the jewel was held tightly in one of her hands, and part of it touched Naraku.

He leapt down into the well, soon engulfed in the purple light.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Kagura was in a forest a forest, resting in a tree, still shocked about her new life.

She knew Naraku had freed her, but why did she still feel tied to him, she felt as if she couldn't go far.

Kagura sighed and leapt down from the trees, and continued her walking.

"So, where are you going to go?" InuYasha asked.

Kagura stopped, "I'm not sure, wherever the path takes me."

"That's exactly where I'm going." InuYasha said. "You know, maybe you could make a new start in Sango's new village. Help her protect her village from demons."

"That sounds tempting. What about you, where will you go?" Kagura asked.

"Hmm, I'm thinking about travelling the world. Just track down some evil demons, keep the lands in peace." InuYasha said.

"Hmm, Can I join you?" She asked.

"Why sure." He said.

Kagura smiled, "Alright."

She pulled a feather out of her hair, and disappeared in the air, "Race ya." She said, taking off.

InuYasha smiled back, and followed after her.

**A/N: Ok guys, InuYashaXKagura**

**Kind of twisted, I don't think they have a thing, they are just good 'friends' 'partner.'**

**Plus I am not a big fan of SesshomaruXKagura.**

**But if you want me to get rid of Kagura in a way of that couple then leave a review and tell me.**

**~Wolflover235**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Surprise and Shock**

Kagome explained everything, with emotion, and sincere.

"Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry." Mom said.

They were a bit shocked and a little scared when they saw Naraku.

"I am at the right age now...To make my own decisions right?" Kagome said.

"Yes." Mom said.

"Well, in a human's term, I am married to Naraku. And, I think it would be easier, if I went back with him, and lived with him, like a normal couple should." Kagome said.

"You're married...To...Him?" Mom asked.

"It was accidental, but, in some way, I'm happy that it happened." Kagome said.

Mom was silent for a minute. "So, you are going to live with him now? Then...I'm proud of you Kagome."

Kagome sighed, hugging her mom tightly, they were both on the edge of tears.

"You take good care of my Kagome." Mom said, looking at Naraku.

"I will protect her with my life, Mrs. Higurashi." Naraku said.

Kagome smiled up at Naraku, he really would do that.

"You be careful ok?" Mom asked.

"Ok, I will visit when I can oK?" Kagome said.

"Ok." Mom said.

Kagome stood up next to Naraku.

"You ready?" Naraku asked.

"Yeah." Kagome sighed.

With that, they walked out of the house.

"One more time Kagome, are you sure you want to do this?" Naraku asked.

Kagome turned to him, they were right in front of the well.

"About what? Leaving? Or..."

"Leaving." Naraku answered.

"Yes, It won't be forever." Kagome said.

Naraku nodded, "What were you about to say?"

"When?" Kagome asked.

"You were about to say something after you guessed leaving." Naraku said.

"Oh, um, I thought you were asking one more time if I really wanted to try again, with..."

"Kagome, I'm not sure if we should." Naraku said.

"Naraku, please. I really want to start a family with you." Kagome said.

He sighed. "Ok."

Kagome smiled, hugging him, he put his arms around her and they disappeared within the well.

**A/N: I know this was short. Next chapter we have a little...Uh, I think you know.**

**It's just getting late... Yeah, Nine Thirdy, yeah that's very late. NOT.**

**Anyway leave some reviews**

**~Wolflover235**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Loved and Marked

Kagome walked beside Naraku once they crossed over.

She was oddly not surprised that Naraku had returned them to his castle.

"Just like I remember it." Kagome said.

Naraku chuckled.

"So, what are we doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Well." Naraku put his arms around her, "I wanted to ask you something, and if InuYasha heard me, he would rip me apart."

Kagome laughed, "Ok, what is it?"

"Since you have decided to stay. I would like to ask something of you, if we are to try this again." He said.

"Go on." She said.

"I would like to claim you, and mark you as mine." Naraku said.

Kagome was quiet for a minute, "I-I'm not following."

"When a demon mates with a human, or even one of its own kind, they will mark them. In sign that they belong to that demon." Naraku explained.

"So, you're going to...Bite...Me?" She asked slowly.

"Not if you don't want me to. I will not force myself to mark you, unless you are ready for that." He said.

Kagome sighed, "I...Don't know, how much does it hurt?"

"I wouldn't know. Maybe as bad as a sting, or maybe a spider bite."

"Haha, verry funny." Kagome said at his little relation of himself.

"I'm serious Kagome. If you've ever been bitten by a spider, that might be all there is to it." Naraku said.

Kagome sighed again, nervously. "I...I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Ok, then I won't mark you yet." Naraku nodded.

"No, I want you to, I do, it's just...I'm just nervous. I don't want it to come unexpectedly." Kagome said.

Naraku smiled, pulling her closer.

"Then I will tell you." He said.

Kagome kissed him.

Naraku took this as a start, and pulled her even closer, deepening the kiss.

Kagome worked them inside.

When they were in, Naraku pulled away for a second, "Are you positive you want this Kagome? I want to know you are truly ready."

"Yes." Kagome said.

She brought his lips back to hers, pressing herself to him.

Naraku could no longer hold in his resistance, he worked of his Kimono as she slid hers off, and she was pressed to the wall.

He would find his self control every now and then, and lessen the kiss, but she would stop his resisting every time, her soft body meeting his.

Naraku lead her to the room with the newly made bed, Kagome wrapped herself around him as he laid her down.

His lips left hers, and slowly trailed down her neck, his breathing was shaky, he wanted to, so badly.

"Do it." Kagome whispered, as she tightened her legs around his hips.

Naraku made the move quick and fast, his teeth were in her flesh in seconds.

He heard Kagome's gasp in slight pain, and she tightened her arms around him, her hands gripping his hair.

Before he could get a drop of her blood in his mouth, he released her neck.

He moved back over to her lips.

When he parted his lips, she whispered, "Is it over?"

"That's all." He whispered back, kissing her deeply.

Soon, he was her mate, and she was claimed.

When the sun began to shine through the window, Naraku and Kagome were hidden under the sheets, Kagome having more shade, since she was curled up against him.

He looked at her neck where he had bitten, she had barely bled, there were two punctures.

He felt her stir, moving closer to him, moaning lightly as she dreamed.

He smiled down at her, and relaxed himself down on the pillow, letting his own sleep take over.

**A/N: How was this?**

**Everytime I write a chapter of any story, I am always listening to a song. Well, this chapter made it kind of hard for me to chose the right song so I would feel comfortable writing this. **

**LOL, the song I ended up listening to, was called "Hills of Myst" BY Within Temptation.**

**It's calming. **

**Please leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the wait, I would have continued to forget about this story if I hadn't caught a guest reviewer "Kagome".**

**Yeah, sorry for the disappearance, of course I say that on all my stories that I haven't updated, but I mean it.**

**Enough of my ranting so you can read this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: **New Life

Kagome awoke to her stomache grumbling loudly.

She hadn't eaten in two days.

Slowly, she sat up, the bed was empty, except with her.

She ran a hand through her terribly messed up hair.

She slowly got out of the bed, and found her clothes, folded neatly a little bit away from the bed.

Once she was dressed, she walked out, seeing Naraku sitting in the open room.

He didn't seem to notice her.

She walked up behind him. "Hey."

"Hey." He said back, putting one of his hands on her arm that she had put around him.

"You ok?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." He said simply.

Kagome was about to ask again, but was interrupted by her grumbling stomach.

Naraku stood up, "Well you're not ok. What do you want to eat?"

"Um, I don't know." Kagome said.

"Ok, I will be back soon. In the meantime, there's someone I would like you to meet." Naraku said.

The girl with hair and a blank expression came to his side.

"This is Kanna, she will be great company for you." Naraku said, and he left the castle.

Kagome looked down at the girl she had seen only once.

"My name is Kanna, pleased to mmet you." Kanna said in the sweetest voice Kagome had ever heard.

"I am Kagome." She introduced.

"I know, the master talks about you a lot." Kanna said.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, when you left, he would think of you night and day." Kanna said.

"It was hard for both of us, but now we are here together. Just out of curiousity, why are you here? Naraku isn't using you anymore, is he?" Kagome asked.

Kanna smiled a little, "No, I just live here on my own free will. It isn't that bad."

"Oh, that's good." Kagome smiled.

"If you ever want to see your family, I would be delighted to show you, this mirror shows visions of people's desires." Kanna said.

After a few more minutes of talking, Naraku returned with some food.

"Thanks Naraku." Kagome said, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Kagome, I am going to leave for a few hours, will you be ok here with Kanna?" Naraku asked.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"It is a surprise. You will find out soon enough." Naraku said.

"Ok... I'm probably going to just lay back down." Kagome said.

Naraku nodded, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Kagome watched him go out, leaving her and Kanna in a peaceful silence.

"Do you know where he's going?" Kagome asked Kanna.

"No. It must be a big surprise if he's keeping it from me too." She said.

Kagome had finished eating, and she stood up.

"Well, I guess resting will help pass the time." She said, and headed back into the bedroom.

Kagome let herself fall onto the bed, letting out a long sigh.

She closed her eyes, trying to relax enough to go to sleep.

It felt hard for her to sleep without him, '_I guess spending a week in bed with him holding you will do that to ya.'_

As minutes flew by, Kagome began to lose consciousness, to let it wander in her dreams. She couldn't help but to dream of Naraku, him always there for her.

***That Night***

Kagome turned to her side, but realized that where she was laying was more...Comfortable.

The bed was more plush, and the sheets around her were...furry?

Her eyes slowly opened.

Her vision was a little blurry due to the sleep in her eyes.

She saw that she was laying in a bed, but...A different bed.

The sheets around her were a silky velvet red.

Kagome's eyes slowly widened with a first thought coming in her mind, _she'd been captured, abuducted...Or..._

"Do you like it?" Naraku's voice sounded behind her.

Kagome rolled over again, slowly.

Naraku was there, laying on top of the sheets.

"W-where are we? Is this a different room?" Kagome asked.

Naraku nodded, "A different room, and a different _home."_

Kagome sat up, looking around at the room, the walls were nicely painted with a light green, with white flower designs, and doorways to different rooms.

"Am I...Dreaming? Oh god, wake up..." Kagome rubbed her eyes, hoping she would wake up, no way would Naraku abandon his precious hiding spot for something as gracious as this.

"Kagome, you're not dreaming." Naraku sat up too, and put an arm around her, stopping her from rubbing her eyes.

"Where are we? How did you...Where did you..." No words could be made, Kagome was in too much shock.

"Kaede mentioned of this house. It's not too far from a village, and it's not too far from a place where I can hunt." Naraku said.

"And you...Bought this?" Kagome asked, wondering how a demon could possibly have so much money.

"Not really, no. It was...Free." Naraku said.

Kagome's mouth dropped. "This is some dream."

Naraku chuckled, "come on, you can take a look around."

Kagome took Naraku's hand, getting out of the bed, and he lead her through the rooms.

Kanna was in on of the rooms, that was decorated with white flowers all around the room, she was fast asleep.

A couple rooms were guest rooms and bathrooms and such.

The living room was huge, with a TV, and a huge couch that was shaped as a semi-circle around the tv, and a foot rester.

Kagome wanted to faint many times, but she held in most of the shock.

"Ready to meet someone?" Naraku asked.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

_Another surprise? What the heck is he doing all this for? He knows I love him._

"Come on." Naraku took her hand again, and led her out the front door of the house.

The house was really not far from the village, it was practically in the village, just a little bit outside of it.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked.

"Come, and you'll find out." Naraku said, and they headed for the village.

They came up to one of the huts, and entered.

Before Kagome could gasp, she was buried in hugs.

Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kohaku, InuYasha and Rin were all around her.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome smiled as happy tears fell, hugging them all back.

"Welcome home Kagome!" Sango said.

Everyone backed away a little.

"Rin, you're here?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru let me stay here, he still comes by often though." Rin said.

Kagome laughed, trying to hide her crying. "Oh my gosh, thank you guys!"

"We're so glad to see you again, and we hope you enjoyed that house we chose for you. Well, Sango did." Miroku said.

Kagome looked at the two.

"Sango? You..."

"Yep, purchased it and everything!" Sango said.

"Wow, thanks Sango. You really didn't have to do that." Kagome said.

"Well, we've been planning it, ever since...Well, best not to bring it up." Sango said, lowering her voice.

Kagome smiled, and gave her a look.

With one sniff, InuYasha was the first to notice, and everyone but Rin, "No way!"

Kagome giggled, as Naraku came up to her side.

"Wow, who's idea was it this time?" InuYasha asked.

"Mine." Kagome said.

"Well, I'm happy for you Kagome." InuYasha said smiling.

"Hey, wait, where's Kagura?" Kagome asked.

"She left a couple days after she came here, she said she was going to go her own way, _see where the wind takes her._" InuYasha said.

"Oh, that's good." Kagome smiled.

After a few minutes, Kagome yawned.

"Well, you have a whole lifetime to visit your friends, let's head back so you can get more sleep. It's practically midnight." Naraku said.

"Ok." Kagome said.

After goodbyes, Kagome and Naraku headed back to the house.

Once they were back into the bedroom, Kagome turned to Naraku.

"So, what do you think?" Naraku asked.

"I love it." Kagome smiled, pure sincerity in her voice.

"Good. I want nothing more than to see you happy." Naraku said.

Kagome's smile faded for a minute, "But I want you to be happy to."

Naraku leaned forward, kissing her deeply.

He pulled her close, and pulled back a minute, "I am happy Kagome, here with you."

Kagome smiled again and kissed him back.

After a while, they were back in bed, sleeping peacefully without a worry in the world.

**A/N: Well, how was this? Cute? **

**Don't worry, this isn't the end.**

**HA! I bet you guys are going 'YES!'**

**I will try to finish this story soon, because it is almost done.**

**I was going to update my chatroom, but I am too tired.**

**And I need to type my last chapter of 'One of Us' so I can mark that as complete, but...I am just too tired. I feel your pain Kagome.**

**Anyway. Leave reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Successful?**

* * *

"Kagome? Love, wake up." Naraku whispered in her ear.

"Just a few more months Naraku." Kagome rolled over slowly.

Indeed, three months had passed, and a bump easily took up on her stomach.

"I wouldn't disturb you, if I didn't know you had to eat, for the child and yourself." Naraku chuckled, a hand brushing through her hair.

"Mmm." Was all Kagome replied.

"Come on Kagome." Naraku said, still calm.

Kagome smiled as she felt him kiss her neck.

"Wake up." Naraku said, kissing her neck again before lightly, very lightly nipping at it.

"Ok, ok, fine." Kagome said, and she sat up.

The love bites didn't hurt her, but the nips were annoying.

"Here." Naraku turned and grabbed a tray, and presented it to her.

"I'm not a princess, y'know." Kagome said, smiling as she took the tray.

"No, but as my mate, you are treated with the greatest respect." Naraku said.

"Hmm, well now that you have me awake, what are we going to do today?"

"Whatever you want. Spend time with your friends, spend time with family...Or spend time with me." Naraku said, preparing to put an arm around her.

"Uh-uh, not while I'm eating, and not while the child is watching." Kagome put on hand out to him, to stop his actions, and she smiled down at her stomach as if she could see the child.

"Well, you can't blame me, you're the one that got me into all that." Naraku said.

"Aww, I know. We can do it again soon." Kagome said, giving him a sarcastic pity look.

It went quiet then as Kagome continued to eat.

* * *

**5 and a half months later**

"Already?" Kaede asked, as Kagome was escorted by Naraku to her hut.

"It's almost been nine months, yes!" Kagome growled out.

This birth was true, she was about to have her first child!

Kagome laid on a bed as Kaede moved to Kagome's legs, Naraku began to leave.

Kagome put a death iron grip on his hand, "Don't you dare leave me!"

"Jeez Kagome, do you have to try and break my hand?" Naraku asked, although he sat next to her, ignoring most of the pain, being a demon.

"Yes! This feels worst that the miscarriage!" Kagome managed to growl through ragged breathing.

"Ok Kagome, ye need to push now." Kaede said.

Kagome took a deep breath and did as she was told, and was overcome by pain.

Naraku's hand almost began to start snappin, if she were to squeeze any tighter.

"Ye need to push more." Kaede said, noticing Kagome stop short.

"You think this is easy!" Kagome snapped at her.

"Come on Kagome, you can do it." Naraku knelt down, lightly pressing his lips to her forehead.

Kagome did try, but another jolt of pain made her cry out, making her lose her strength again.

"Keep trying Kagome." Kaede said.

"I can't." She cried.

"Yes you can Kagome. It will all be over soon. Then you can hold your child." Naraku whispered in her ear.

Kagome took a deep breath, and clenched her teeth as she attempted another push.

"That's it Kagome." Kaede said.

Kagome breathed again, her breaths coming in pants.

Naraku continued to whisper to her, some of his words didn't make sense, but they comforted her.

After about an hour of pushing, breathing, pushing, breathing, a cry filled the hut, and Kagome let out a deep breath of relief.

Kaede wrapped the baby up after cleaning it.

"Well, it looks like you got what you wanted Kagome, a girl." Kaede said.

Kagome gasped as Kaede set the baby in her arms.

The baby was asleep, and to Kagome, it was the most beautiful thing to see, her baby sleeping in her arms.

"She is beautiful." Naraku said.

"Yeah. What should we name her?" Kagome asked.

"That is your choice." Naraku said.

"Well, she is beautiful... Naomi." Kagome said.

"Naomi." Naraku said himself, as if to agree.

"Sorry about breaking your hand." Kagome said.

"You didn't break it. Just a couple cracked bones, nothing I can't fix." Naraku said.

Kagome smiled, "I am so happy now, everything is complete."

"You're friends are going to go crazy over Naomi." Naraku said.

"Yeah, I'm going to wait a while though, I want some time between us, as a family, you know?" Kagome said.

"I understand. Only one other will know of Naomi for now, and that is Kanna." Naraku said.

Kanna had stayed with Naraku since they moved.

"I've already talked to her about being a big sister." Kagome said.

"Ah." Naraku nodded.

"Well, I think I'm going to sleep here for a while, we can go home tonight." Kagome said.

"Of course." Naraku said.

"Here, would you hold her?" Kagome asked.

"Of course." Naraku repeated, and Kagome handed him the small baby wrapped in a warm blanket.

Naomi still slept, seeming to like her father's comfort too.

"Naraku, thanks." Kagome said as she turned on her side.

"For what?" Naraku asked.

"For what? You helped me restore the Jewel shards so I could be happy with my family, you gave your love to me, you gave me Naomi. I feel so...Complete now. And I love you, so much." Kagome said.

Naraku smiled lightly, his heart racing, "I love you to Kagome. Get some rest. As much as you need."

Kagome nodded and went to sleep.

* * *

**1 Year Later**

"Papa." Naomi giggled as she attempted to stand, but fell forward, only to land in his arms again.

"You're getting there." Naraku said.

They hadn't even tried to teach her how to walk yet, and she was already trying to walk.

"Ok, are we ready to go visit Aunt Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Sangi!" Naomi giggled hapilly.

"Maybe we should teach her more to talk than walk." Kagome said.

"Why? Does it matter? She talks all the time, and she won't give up trying to stand." Naraku said as he once again caught Naomi from a failed stand.

"All ready to go Mamma." Kanna skipped into the room.

"Ok, let's go." Kagome said, picking up Naomi.

The four headed out.

Yes. Kanna had aged a little and was also more responsive and open to others, and thought of herself not as a servant, but a daughter.

And daughter she was.

Naomi was a half demon, and had Kagome's eyes, but Naraku's hair.

All was right with the world.

InuYasha had asked tracked down Kagura and asked her to stay with him.

Miroku and Sango had there children.

Shippo was mainly with Kohaku who was rarely seen.

Rin had made her decision to stay with Sesshomaru and understood she would never return.

"mama." Naomi said.

"Yes?" Kagome looked down at her.

"We...We always together?" Naomi asked.

"Yes we will be. No need worry about that." Kagome said, kissing Naomi on the forehead.

"Good." Naomi smiled.

That night, when Naomi was asleep, Naraku and Kagome were still awake.

"Have I told you that I loved you?" Kagome asked.

"So much that I've lost count." Naraku said.

"Well, don't count... Know. That I love you. I can hardly believe you were some psychotic demon that desired a jewel." Kagome said.

"Well it's all thanks to you. You opened my heart up." Naraku said.

"All you needed was a friend, someone to make you feel, someone to open your soul." Kagome said.

"That's me. The Enigmatic Soul, the one only YOU understand." naraku said.

Kagome smiled and kissed him, "I love you Naraku."

"I love you too, Kagome." Naraku said.

Kagome rolled over, burying into the sheets, and Naraku's arm wrapped around her, and pulled her close.

The two fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well this is the end. Notice that I made this sequel the same chapter count as my "heartless enemy with a strange desire"!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this!  
Leave reviews.**

**~Wolflover235**


End file.
